Star Wars:  Home invasion Pt 1
by Sithproductions
Summary: Introduction to a new hero and his current predicament.


_The droids were invading our home, that was a fact. We had to stand and fight there was no running. The Republic wasn't going to fight for us, So we had one option and that was fighting to the death. _

I woke up early, Today was the day we were brining the fight to the droids. I had hardly slept the night before. I was anxious to be part of the coming battle. I was a mere boy of only 15. Unfortunately, there weren't enough able bodied men in the territory. Every man, or in most cases boys of 13 and over were pulled into the militia to fight. Our militia was heavily outnumbered, we only had 64 men that were ready for battle. We also had a small air defense force, but nothing that could match the droids. We had 3 Incom Corporation Z-95 Headhunters, 1 Correllian Engineering Yt-1300 Light freighter. Our newest ship was a Botajef SS-54 Light freighter, which was had modified to hold rockets and more cannons. I sat up from my laying position and looked toward the corner of my small room. The armor my father had given me was sitting against the wall. The armor was light, everybody who served in our militia had it. It was a lighter green color, which blended in well with the tall grasses of our home world. I walked over to the armor and put it on. It was pretty comfortable considering what it was used for. I walked towards the door and pressed the button to open it. The door slid open with a hiss and I walked out into the main part of my home. I looked around, and Realized that my dad was probably already outside. I went towards the front door and left the house. I stepped out into the tall grass that covered the planet. My home world was in the outer rim. A perfect place for a droid listening post or factory. The planet was full of large valley's and open plains. Our settlement was small compared to most in the galaxy, Only about 100 or so people lived in the small settlement. In the center of the town was the Hangar where we kept the SS-54. The other ships sat just outside the settlement, hidden by the tall grasses. I looked towards the hangar, it was open the other members of the militia were gathered inside. I started towards the hangar, I looked around the village, on a usual day the children would be outside playing, but today no one was out. The settlement looked like a ghost town, the settlers were no where to be found. I entered the hangar, it was deathly silent. I remained silent myself, everyone probably wanted to be to themselves.

"Daleb." I heard my name called out. I turned and looked at my father. I could see in his face, that he was worried for everyone's safety. He and everyone else knew that some of us weren't coming back.

"Dad." I replied.

"We just got the weapon crates open. Go get a weapon and get plenty of ammunition. you're flying the gunship."

"Yes sir." I said as I turned and walked towards the weapon crate. The reality of what was going on was hitting me know, I realized that I might not even be returning home. I reached into the crate and pulled up a weapon. I quickly realized that weapons we had were Republic. And I knew right away, that they had been stolen. The weapons were DC-15S'. They were light and very accurate, perfect for the hit and run tactics we were going to be using. I walked towards and ship, as far as I knew, we hadn't had the chance to fly her yet. I had had a lot of practice flying the YT-1300, but this was a whole different breed of ship. I walked around the back, and found the ladder that led to the controls. I quickly climbed up and took a look around the somewhat spacious cockpit. The controls looked simple enough. I sat down in the pilots seat which was surprisingly comfortable. I took a look over the controls, scanning to figure out what did what. I found the controls for the weapons, and the ones for taking off and such. I assumed that my mission was providing close air support for the men on the ground, which was a pretty easy job. I looked out the viewport to see my father giving me the thumbs-up. It was time for me to take off.

"Boy." My father came over the comm system on the gunship.

"Sir?" I replied as I flicked some switches and powered up the powerful engines.

"Were going to head out and get ready for the droids, we need you to escort us." He said.

"Am I going to be flying in circles 'cause your gonna' be walking pretty slow." I joked.

"No, were taking the speeders, stick close to the Yt-1300."

"Got it."

I flicked another switch and the ship slowly rose off the ground. I flew forward out of the hangar, I headed upward just as the Yt-1300 and the headhunters flew over. I saw a big red cross on the bottom of the Yt-1300. It was going to be running medical missions which we were probably going to need. I flicked another switch and the weapons systems came online. The gunship had very bad visual, I couldn't see the men on the ground, which made my job harder. I eased on the throttle and let the speeders get in front of me. I followed close behind, careful not to go to fast and outrun them.

Our militia had a variety of speeders, We had one A-A5 heavy speeder truck, we also had one X-34 which we outfitted with a small blaster cannon and a few smaller blasters. We also had multiple swoop bikes. Unfortunately we had no tanks, so we had to rely on the X-34 and the A-A5 to take out enemy tanks.

"Okay men were almost to the rally point, remember if we start to get overrun fall back to rally point B." Someone said over the comm.

I followed closely to the speeders until the came to a stop at the top of a small hillside. It looked like the plan was to ambush them, using the hill as cover. I started circling the troops as the offloaded from their vehicles and began preparing for the ambush.

"Gunship, Fall back. We'll radio in when we need support." My father said over the comm.

I did as I was told, I gave the controls a slight nudge and headed away from them. It was critical that I didn't give away our position. The ambush was our only chance of beating the droids.

"We've got eyes on a droid dropship. It's landing and preparing to offload. ETA until attack, 5 minutes." Someone radioed. I want all teams checking in."

"Alpha Group checking in. Beta Group checking in. Charlie Group checking in. Delta group Roger. Echo Group Ready for battle."

"Roger all teams stand by."


End file.
